1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reflector with a light-scattering surface for liquid-crystal displays operated in reflection, as well as to a method for the manufacture of such reflectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reflectors of the type described are known for example from DT-OS 2,310,219. They consist of glass or plastics and are ground or sand-blasted on their front surface, while their other surface is provided with a highly reflective metal layer (possibly: aluminium, nickel or chromium).
From now abandoned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 610,753 filed Sept. 5, 1975 which is assigned to the assignee of this application there is also known a diffusely-scattering reflector, in which bronze paint is applied either to the surface of the polarizer turned away from the liquid crystal cell or upon a separate carrier.
In addition to these diffusely-reflecting reflectors there are also known reflectors for liquid crystal display devices which employ specular (i.e. mirror-like) reflection.